Brotherly Betrayal : Last Embers
by Katfreak
Summary: Another side to the tragdic story, focusing on the life and death of the firey twin brother....... I sux at summeries ; Sister story to "Brotherly Betrayal" and Luke V's "Recovery". Warning character death!


**Brotherly Betrayal: Last Embers**

**Katfreak: Hey guys! :D Me again! This story is tied in to my Story "Brotherly Betrayal" and its sequel story by my friend LukeV "Recovery". While these two stories focus on Jetstorm's perspective, this one follows Jetfire's perspective. Here we go! Thanx guys :D I don't own TFA or the Twins**

* * *

"You cats think you can handle?" asked Jazz, turning to the Jettwins who were listening to him.

He had been the one to give them a mission, as Sentinel Prime was "occupied" with writing up urgent reports for Cybertron HQ. Not that either twin minded much; Sentinel Prime was very grouchy these days.

Jetstorm nodded, "We be tracing a escaped Decepticon convict. He was last seen in Iacon and reports from Intelligence there say he is still there but in the western sector."

"And your job is?"

"To apprehend him and be bringing him back to the stockade!" finished Jetfire, with a small smile.

Jazz nodded, "Cool, you both got it. Now, your mission starts tomorrow, so get some rest and good luck boys."

"Thank you Mister Jazz sir!" chirped Jetstorm, both twins giving him a quick salute before Jazz nodded and waved them off cheerfully.

Jetfire smiled weakly at the older mecha before wandering out the door with his brother, his face set in a frown. This carried on for a moment before his brother whipped around and poked the side of his face plate, making Jetfire blink.

"What?"

"What be up, brother?" asked Jetstorm, hands on his hips, "You been like this since the start of cycle! What be wrong?"

Jetfire sighed, knowing he could not hide anything from his twin, before looking away, "I be having a bad feeling, brother...."

"Bad feeling? About what?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the orange jet, "I get the feeling something bad be happening soon..." Jetfire trailed off with a tight lipped frown, a tense silence descending again.

Again, it was suddenly lifted when Jetstorm poked the edge of his faceplate, drawing his attention to his smiling azure twin.

"Brother...?"

"Be worrying not, Brother!" smiled Jetstorm, winking beneath his visor, "We have gotten out of worse scrapes before, so one little decepticon won't beat us! As long as were together we will be fine!"

"....You promise?"

"Of course!"

Jetfire stared for a moment, a warm smile slowly enveloping his face. "Ok Brother."

Jetstorm laughed, grabbing Jetfire's hand before dragging him off down the corridor; back to their room to prepare for the next day....

* * *

Jetfire blasted through the air after both his brother and their fugitive, a decepticon named Wingstun.

They had found him relatively quickly once they had arrived in Iacon, but now it had descended quickly into a fast paced sky chase.

"Hold it Decepti-scum!" shouted Jetstorm, transforming into his bipedal form and throwing a cyclone in the fleeing decepticon's direction.

The wind caught the other jets wing, throwing him off course and making him twirl in mid air. He soon recovered himself as he transformed into his bipedal mode, a smirk on his face plate.

"Now that had some power behind it..." Wingstun smirked in amusement, "Too bad you can't do much more."

Jetstorm hmphed in annoyance. Jetfire felt for his brother, but that unfortunately would have to come later; shouting as he transformed "No be so sure!"

Wingstun blinked, clearly having forgot about the orange jet and cried out as a stream of flame was sent in his direction.

Jetfire watched as his fire hit them decepticon full on, sending him flying backwards. It took him longer to recover this time, a loud curse escaping his lips.

Jetstorm raced to Jetfire's side, the twins high-fiving. "Nice Brother!"

"Thank you, Brother!"

A sinister smirk caused them both to tense up, whirling around to face the damaged decepticon before them. Much of his armour had melted, some parts still bubbling before settling down. His bright blood optics watched the twins with frightening sense of interest, something Jetfire did not like in the slightest.

"You twins, rely on each other, don't you?" asked a husky voice, making Jetfire gulp, "Well... lets see how that can be tested...!!"

With surprising speed, the decepticon pulled an unknown gun from his arm and fired at the twins, causing them both to reel.

Jetfire shrieked in surprise as Jetstorm pushed him out of the way, making him nearly fall out of the air from the force.

Jetfire struggled to regain balance again, briefly catching the gaze of the melted decepticon, who smirked triumphantly before falling out of the sky, his purple/marron armour dulling to grey.

Jetfire quickly turned his attention to find his brother, only to see him also falling out of the sky; whatever Wingstun had fired, it had hit Jetstorm hard.

"BROTHER!!!"

Jetfire fired his boosters as fast as he could to catch his free- falling twin.

Jetfire quickly caught Jetstorm's hand, stopping his other's descent. His brother didn't face him, but his tense frame indicated he was still online.

"Brother, you be ok-?!"

Jetfire trailed off in horror, his brother finally looking up, his blood red visor set into a furious snarl...

* * *

Jetfire screeched as he hit the side of the building, several pieces of the building digging into his many wounds, causing oil and energon to assault his senses.

Momentary relief filled him when the building finally stopped falling around him, but was short lived as a harsh weight crushed his chestplate.

Pain-filled optics cracked open to find Jetstorm straddling him dangerously, making him whimper, "B-bro-th-e-er!! P-Please-!!"

He cut off suddenly when Jetstorm grasped the top of his helm tightly, aggravating heavy damage and causing him to scream from pain.

He briefly heard his brother howl, "YOU!! YOU!!" in a fury that made cry in fear.

This wasn't the brother he knew, Jetstorm was never this sparkless and cruel...

He nearly screamed again as Jetstorm started to pound his fists into the damaged casing below him.

Pain exploded through him, as weight, more crushing then he was expecting , punched mercilessly into him. Every cable and mechanism in his body broke and splintered inside him, the pain dulling as the torture continued.

_Jetstorm, oh Jetstorm.....Brother, why is this-?! _

The faint smell of energon and oil reached him, his suddenly heavy optics cracking open as fluid gathered around his eyes.

He stared despairingly at his azure twin, silently pleading with him as he could barely speak anymore. He was met by a blank and glaring red visor.

He coughed energon painfully, not noticing his brother lean down until his brother whispered chillingly into his audio.

"And now you die...."

Jetfire's optic widened as far as it could and cried out in fear.

The cry caught in his throat as harsh and unforgiving servos reached down and tightly strangled his neck.

Jetfire chocked in panic, still disbelieving that it was Jetstorm doing such a thing and praying with everything he had that it would soon stop, thrashing violently beneath his brother in a desperate attempt to relieve that building pressure around his throat.

His vision was fading, his brother and the scene around him was distorting; black intertwining into his vision.

It was becoming harder and harder to move...harder to fight back...

His optics shed fluid as his world went black and the world became still.

_Oh Brother....._

* * *

Jetfire awakened suddenly with a start, processor struggling to focus.

The world around him was white and blue and swirling. With a blink, the previous event crashed into his processor, making him shriek.

"JETSTORM!!!" cried Jetfire, desperately considering his brother, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He jumped when a servo enveloped his shoulder, but calmed when a familiar voice whispered into his audio, "Calm yourself. Just reach out and you will see the one you wish to see."

Jetfire exhaled deeply, doing as he was instructed.

His eyes widened as the scene around him changed and he was standing in the room him and his brother shared.

He gasped on sight of his brother, who lay curled tightly curled into a ball on the charging berth; looking despairingly at the wall with a blue visor.

"Brother...!!"

Jetfire rushed over to him, reaching out to touch him; he reeled slightly when he went straight through him.

Jetfire stared at his hands, the voice echoing in his audio again, "You are dead, Jetfire. You cannot speak or touch you brother in these circumstances...you must be a silent observer..."

Jetfire felt his optics prickle with fluid in his frustration, "B-but, my brother- w-why- w-what- h-how long?!"

"Touch your brother and focus again, you will see what has happened since your death..."

Desperately swallowing back his tears, Jetfire did as he was instructed and reached out. Events flooded into his processor nearly making him sob in despair.

Jetstorm was an emotional wreck.

After being found by the elite guard, several days after Jetfire had offlined, clutching his brother's frame to him tightly, the elite guard had rushed him back to the Elite medbay.

The Elites, in their wisdom, relieved him of his duties. They, meaning Jazz, had recognised the impact of such a serious loss to Jetstorm and his serious need to recover from the shock.

They relieved him, telling him that once he felt emotionally recovered he would be returned to active service.

But within the pit of despair his brother had fallen into, Jetstorm never felt that would happen. He was destroying himself, in agony, regret and despair consuming him and sapping the vigour and life. He was slowly becoming a lifeless shell.

This broke Jetfire's spark to see him in such a state.

He whispered weakly, "Oh, Brother...."

He wished he could reach out to his twin and tell him it was ok....

A small gasped escaped him as a stray thought escaped from Jetstorm.

It called for death.

_That way, I won't be suffering anymore._

Jetfire cried out, "NO! Brother don't!!"

He loved his brother and wanted to be with him, but not like this; never like this!

His plea fell on death audios as his brother rolled onto his back, whispered weakly and willed his spark to go out. A moment later it did.

Jetfire's optics widened and he screamed "BROTHER!! NO!!"

White consumed him again and he was back in that white void.

Jetfire howled in shock, "Primus, please no!! Don't do this to him, not now!!"

Silenced echoed around him and him and he whimpered, "Jetstorm...Brother..."

The familiar voice returned, whispering, "Look behind you, Jetfire."

Jetfire turned, optics going wide on sight of his brother, who was transparent, staring at him.

"He has not fully crossed over yet. Make use of this chance now if you wish to save him..."

Jetfire blinked, a weak laugh escaping him, as he wept inside thankfully.

Jetstorm cried out suddenly, "Brother!!"

Jetstorm charged forward, which made Jetfire a little sad, as his brother passed straight through him.

"What? What is it being?!"

Jetfire smiled at his brother's confusion, before adopting a mildly annoyed position with his hand on his hips and addressing his brother, "Brother, I be surprised you be trying to take yourself offline!"

Jetstorm looked confused, "Why?"

Jetfire sighed as he continued in the same tone, "Brother, it's not your fault I be up here. The virus that infected you was beyond our control."

Jetfire noticed Jetstorm didn't look convinced, so he softened his stance, crossing over to his brother.

He reached out and gently "touched" the side of Jetstorm's face plate, who leaned into it, "Brother, don't be blaming yourself anymore, and don't be thinking I hate you."

He caught the brief look across his twin's face. "I still love you, even though we are worlds apart."

The azure jet stared at him incredulously, "Yo -you still like me?! B-But I offlined you!!"

Jetfire's optics narrowed and he "flicked" his twin on the olfactory sensor.

"Don't be thinking of it that way anymore!" he ordered, "It wasn't you who offlined me, it was the Decepticon who be controlling you with the virus!"

Jetfire paused, allowing Jetstorm to absorb what he had said.

"And Brother, you can't be joining me here!" he quickly added, making his brother look up.

"You be young, and even though our bonds be forever broken, you can still make it."

His brother stared at him, stunned by Jetfire's words and the fire behind them.

When he spoke again, he sounded very much like a young sparkling, "...Really?"

Jetfire nodded, patting the side of Jetstorm's face, "Yes! Now, be going back to your own chassis and be living your life; be making the most of what you still have!"

Jetstorm, stared at him for a moment, before nodding and laughing. His hand briefly touched Jetfire's hand on his face plate.

Jetfire smiled, allowing his hand to drop. Jetstorm began to fade from the white void, still watching his brother and trying desperately to take one last look.

"Oh, and Jetstorm, brother?"

"Yes?"

"Remember, I will always be watching you from above."

Jetstorm stared at him, smiling, before vanishing and leaving Jetfire alone in the white void.

A warm and joyous smile enveloped the orange jet's faceplate and he began to laugh, love and joy making him happy that his brother would carry on.....

* * *

Jetfire smiled from his spot in the air many cycles later, watching as Jetstorm and Jazz traded blows back and forth in training.

He was so proud of his brother.

He had stayed around, watching as his brother picked up the pieces of his life once he returned to his body.

Jetstorm had gone to Jazz and asked him to train him in the ways of the Cyber-Ninja.

Jazz, slightly surprised by the young blue Jet's request and after a moment to consider, had accepted the young blue jet and began training him.

He was making great progress, which made Jetfire's spark swell with pride.

He watched for a moment longer before his silent companion suddenly spoke, "Do you think he will be ok?"

"Who, Brother?" asked Jetfire, looking back down at the fight which was very balanced on both sides, "Yes, I think brother be will be okie-for-dokie! I just be hoping Mister Jazz be able to keep up with him!"

"I can assure you, Jetfire, Jazz needs no such concern."

Jetfire giggled, watching as Jetstorm smiled, despite being pinned to the floor by Jazz in a strong arm-lock.

"I be seeing that! Did Mister Jazz do that to you when you trained together?"

Prowl smiled slightly, a memory coming to him, "Yes, he did, which he later found out was not a good idea."

Prowl rose, "Let's go."

He disappeared in a small flash of light, leaving Jetfire alone for a moment.

Jetfire looked down again, smiling at his azure twin, "Congratulations Brother. I be so proud of you...."

He smiled before following after Prowl is a flash of light.

"See you one day...."

* * *

**Katfreak: Phew done! This one has been pending for awhile now and i finally did it! Thanx guys! Please review and no flames! Thank you come again! XD**


End file.
